Generic frameworks are used to construct electronic or network cabinets. These cabinets, which are also known as enclosures or 19″ racks, are used for example to accommodate electronic equipment, power supply and/or cabling components in IT and/or switching technology. They are mostly found in computer centers but are also used individually. Depending upon the desired function of the electronic or network cabinet, different frameworks are known.
For example a combination of different frames is known from DE 10 2010 048 503 A1. Here, the cabinet has an outer frame comprising vertical, horizontal or depth struts.
However, frameworks are also known which function in the manner of an inner frame. Such a frame is known for example from DE 10 311 374 B4. The framework used in each case is chosen in dependence upon the desired use of the electronic or network cabinet as this framework influences the properties of the electronic or network cabinet.